


My Blue Heaven

by notaliteraltoad



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaliteraltoad/pseuds/notaliteraltoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is still adjusting to life in America. It's pretty hard to settle down in a mansion after life travelling in a circus - and he knows he doesn't fit in. Not least because he's German. </p><p>He has friends now, though, which is new. There's even someone who could be more. Assuming they aren't scared of him just like everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Standing huddled by the entrance to the mansion, staring out across the expanse of green that is the gigantic garden, it becomes very, very apparent that you don't belong.

Everyone has found their group. A bunch of younger students all wearing basketball shorts sit by the fountain, passing around sweets and sharing icecream. A kid with eyes all over his body sits with a younger, lizard-like boy, huddling together as if gossipping about someone. As you look around, you can see that not one person is alone.

Except you.

Huffing out a breath, you fold your arms and turn to go inside. Of course everyone has friends already - even the newest students have been here weeks already. You've barely been here two days. Everyone's found their clique and you're left to spend lunch by yourself.

Someone taps your shoulder, so gently you almost don't feel it. Yet you spin around, hair flying, and almost stumble over your own feet.

"Woah, don't fall!" The girl in front of you is tiny; much shorter than anyone else you know. Curly black hair is tied in two bunches. It looks kind of cute - but that yellow jacket is anything but.

"Sorry, you gave me a fright," you apologise, smiling sheepishly.

She smiles, shaking her head. "I should be the one saying sorry," she replies with a shrug, "anyway; I saw you standing by yourself and thought I'd come say hi. My friends are sitting over by the big oak tree if you want to join us." She pauses, pink-glossed lips forming a grin. "I'm Jubilee by the way. You are?"

You blink, biting your lip. This is probably the first friendly person you've come across since joining the mansion. "[Y/N], still working on a mutant name. That's a thing here, right?"

Jubilee laughs, shaking her head. "Kind of. Mostly only the X-Men or younger kids do it. You know, for fun."

"Oh, right." You ruffle your hair awkwardly.

Completely oblivious to your discomfort, Jubilee ushers you over, only just short of physically dragging you by the arm.

The others sit in a loose circle on the soft grass. Your eyes drift across the little group, taking in each face. A redheaded girl and a boy wearing glasses lie side by side, taking in the summer sun. A silver-haired guy sits beside them, fiddling with a pair of goggles. I glance up to see a girl with a mohawk sitting on one of the lower tree branches, happily munching on a sandwich.

"Hey guys, guess who I just ran into?" Jubilee greets.

"Let me guess," the silver haired boy says with a smirk, "the new girl standing right in front of us?"

"Oh, very funny Peter! Smart-ass. This is [Y/N], I invited her over here for lunch. [Y/N] meet Scott, Jean and Ororo. The comedian here is Peter."

They each give you a wave and a 'hello'. You wave back awkwardly, unsure of what to say. All of a sudden, the thought of being by yourself doesn't seem so bad.

"Where's Kurt, by the way?" Jubilee asks, settling herself on the ground.

"Still with Professor McCoy. He's having trouble with the homework again," Scott replies, heaving himself into a sitting position.

Ororo hops down from the tree, landing lightly beside Jean and Scott. "Hey [Y/N], if you don't mind me asking; what's your mutation?"

Jean slaps her arm as she pulls herself to her feet, glaring in mock-horror. "You can't ask people that! Not everyone likes talking about their abilities."

Your eyes widen and you wave a hand in dismissal. "No, I don't mind. I can show you." You tug off your long jacket, tossing it aside. You kept your mutation hidden simply out of habit - it's easy to forget you don't have to hide now. Jacket discarded you can stretch out your arms - all four of them.

"Woah, neat!" Peter exclaims, grin so wide his face might split in half.

"That is pretty cool," Scott notes, leaning forward a little.

"Thanks. I wouldn't say it's anything to gush over though." You fold one set of arms across your stomach, letting the other drop down to your side.

"Well, I think it's great," Scott replies with a definitive nod.

"What's great?"

The new voice startles you and you jump, head whirling to find the source. The person behind you is blue. A deep, navy blue with bright golden eyes that seem almost red. You catch movement behind him - a tail?

"Hello," the boy says nervously. He has an accent you can't quite place. German, maybe?

"Hi." You blink, eyes drifting over all the blue. His face is covered in some kind of markings; little raised lines etched into his skin. When he waves, you see he only has three fingers. Your heart jumps, and quickly look away, aware you're staring.

"[Y/N], this is Kurt! Kurt, [Y/N] is the newbie to the mansion." Jubilee nudges you gently. "Try not to stare," she whispers, "it makes him anxious."

You open your mouth to apologise, to let him know you don't mean it to be cruel - but that would only make it more obvious. Better to keep quiet and hope he didn't notice.

Kurt settles himself down beside Ororo - which is noticeably as far from you as possible. He gives you a soft smile, but quickly averts his gaze.

You frown, focusing him on a moment before turning to Jubilee. "I don't think he likes me much," you state.

She pats your back comfortingly, but the roll of her eyes tells you she thinks you're overreacting. "Kurt likes everyone. I think he's just worried you don't like him."

You fidget with the hem of your t-shirt, glancing at him from the corner of your eyes. "It's not that! I don't know him - or any of you, really - enough to dislike you. He's just, well, you know…"

"Blue?" Jubilee asks, not bothering to lower her voice.

The conversation between Kurt and Ororo stops abruptly. He glanced over, golden eyes narrowed. Confusion quickly changes to hurt, and he turns back to Ororo without a word.

"Jubilee!" you hiss, thumping your head into your hands, "now he's definitely going to think I don't like him."

"It's fine," she reassures, smiling gently, "just talk to him. Go on." She nudges you toward Kurt, but you don't move.

"Hey guys - I have to see Professor Xavier before next class." Jean pulls herself to her feet, brushing down her pink skirt to rid it of grass and dirt. "Anyone coming with?"

At this, Jubilee springs to her feet, nodding. "I need to ask him about the English assignment next week." She gives you a grin and a wink, muttering, "I think Kurt likes you. Just talk to him."

"I'll go too, Jean. I'm going to fry if I stay in the sun any longer." Scott takes Jean's hand as they walk away, swinging their joins arms gently.

Ororo groans, grabbing her backpack and hurrying after. "Hey, wait up!" she calls, "I need to see McCoy before he kicks my ass for not doing the homework."

Peter regards his rapidly disappearing friends, frowning. "Well, shit. If everyone's leaving, I guess I should make a start on the work due in…" he checks his watch. "Twenty minutes." He nods at Kurt, who seems to be looking anywhere but at you. "Coming, 'Crawler?"

"I'm okay. I should ah, get to class."

"Suit yourself. See you two later." Peter grins as he places his goggles over his eyes. In a second he's gone, leaving a slight breeze in his wake. You turn around to look for him, but he's nowhere to be seen.

"Huh," you say, raising your eyebrows, "nice."

Kurt stands up, brushing down his weirdly colourful striped shirt. It's a nice contrast to the dark skin - the shirt itself though is pretty garish.

"You're going to class, right? I think I have Biology. Could you show me around - I'm still learning my way around such a huge school." You join him in standing, all four arms folded comfortably over your stomach.

Kurt flashes you a smile - showing little pointed teeth - but quickly drops it. Oh, you must be staring again. Why won't you learn? "Of course," he replies cheerily, accepting your request without a second thought.

"Lead the way."

You walk a few steps in silence. You keep your gaze focused on your shoulder bag, the contents beginning to spill out of the side pockets. You haphazardly stuff them back inside, feeling a pencil snap against your hand. At least the chaos of your school supplies is keeping you occupied - you just don't know what to say.

"Here we are."

You didn't even realise you were inside, never mind already at your destination. You hadn't even been paying attention to how to get here, which meant asking him to show you had been pointless.

You stand in front of the classroom door for a moment, gazing up at Kurt's faintly glowing eyes. "Right. Uh, thanks. I should go inside before class starts."

"Yes, you should."

You stand there a moment longer, hand on the door handle. After a moment you push the door open and step inside the drafty classroom. "Thanks again Kurt. See you around!" You give him a wave, mentally berating yourself for his stupid you must look.

The door clicks shut behind you and you hurry to your seat, face burning.


	2. Chapter 2

“…and then she had the nerve to tell me I was a hypocrite!” Peter frowned, huffing dramatically as swung dangerously on the two back legs of his chair.

You roll your eyes, only half paying attention to whatever dramatic story he’s telling now. Honestly, it’s a miracle anyone else can get a word in. The breeze whips your hair in your eyes and you flip it back irritably, eyes drifting across the courtyard.

“Maybe,” Jean suggested, thin brows raised, “if you’re actually nice to the girls you have a crush on, instead of just flirting and boasting someone might actually show interest.”

You snort out a laugh, quickly hiding it by coughing loudly. You look down at your lunch, eyes downcast in fear of laughing if you look at Peter for even a second.

Suddenly there’s a flash beside you, filling your vision with purple and nose with sulphur. You jerk back, a quick shriek escaping your lips as you’re heart jumps into your throat. You grab for Scott, hands clenching around his arm. As your vision clears you let out a sigh of relief. Kurt. No one thought to tell you he can teleport.

“Hello!” he says brightly, but his brow creases as his red-gold eyes land on you. “Are you all right, [Y/N?]” His eyes widen a fraction as realisation dawns on his angular face. 

You have to admit, with those wide eyes and the way his hand flutters to his mouth, he looks absolutely adorable. 

“I didn’t frighten you, did I?”

“Oh, no of course not!” you reply with a strained laugh, a hot blush slowly spreading across your cheeks. “I just uh, well, I didn’t expect you to appear so suddenly. The smoke was a surprise too.”

“Oh. Good, that’s good. I mean, it’s not good that I surprised you but it’s good that - ah, I’m going to shut up now.” Kurt settles down onto the seat across from you, glancing at you for a split second before quickly averting his gaze. He looks very much like a puppy who’s just been given a row for destroying the sofa.

“Aw, how cute! I think Kurt has a crush,” Jubilee whispers in your ear, a happy laugh in her voice, “and going by how red you’re face is, you feel the same.”

“Jubilee!” you cry, loud enough to make the entire table turn to stare at you. You’re blush only deepens as you turn to Jubilee accusingly. “You can’t just go saying things like that. Besides, there’s no way Kurt has a crush on me. I’m not even saying that I have a crush on him, either, just so you know.” You duck your head as Jubilee gives you a knowing smile, staring at the table. Hands fidget with the bottom of your t-shirt nervously. God, you’re so obvious.

Throughout lunch you keep sneaking glances Kurt’s way. There’s so many cute little things you never noticed before - the way his nose crinkles when he laughs, the way his eyes change hues when the sunlight hits his face a certain way, the little twitch of his ears when he listens intently to whatever dumb story Peter’s telling now.

“Damn, you have it bad,” Jubilee says with a laugh, leaning over to ruffle your hair, “it’s adorable, but you can’t keep admiring from afar. Either ask him out, or so help me I’ll do it for you.”

You gasp, shaking your head furiously. “No way,” you reply in a hushed whisper, “I’ve only just got here. I don’t want to ruin possible friendships this early on.” You sigh, casting one last glance Kurt’s way. 

Bright yellow eyes meet yours, widening slightly. Kurt opens his mouth as if to say something to you, then quickly closes it again and looks away.

“You all right?” Scott questions, glancing over, “Kurt?”

Kurt blushes and lowers his gaze, muttering a quiet “fine” before standing up and mumbling an excuse to leave.

You watch him go. His abrupt departure is your fault - you just don’t know why. Guilt settles itself in your stomach as you watch him retreat quietly, shoulders hunched. He doesn’t teleport; just keeps walking, bare, three-toed feet dragging the ground.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” you tell Jubilee, hopping to your feet. Jubilee opens her mouth to reply but you’re away, jogging to close the distance between you and Kurt. He only has a few seconds head start but he’s seriously tall.

“Kurt!” you call after him, falling into step beside him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he replies cautiously, taking a step away from you as if he’s scared to get too close. His brow furrows in confusion.

“You uh, left kind of suddenly. Everything okay?”

His frown deepens, blue skin creasing slightly between the brows. “I’m fine, yes.”

Well, that’s obviously untrue. Your heart wrenches at the sight of him; so clearly uncomfortable and… sad?

“If I did something wrong - offended you or something, please tell me.” You reach out to put a hand on his shoulder - but Kurt flinches back, wide eyed.

He stares at you for a moment before finally relaxing - but he still won’t look at you. “During lunch back there - you kept staring at me.”

Oh. A deep blush settles over your already rosy cheeks as realisation dawns. “Oh,” is all you can force out. Then, after a beat, “but I didn’t mean it like that! I uh, didn’t actually realise I was staring at all.”

“It’s okay, I understand. I am quite a sight, even here with so many other mutants.” He smiles sadly, brushing his black fringe from his eyes.

You bite your lip, heart doing somersaults as you watch him inch away from you, hands stuffed in his pockets and head down. “No I…” you trail off. Taking a deep breath, you look him straight in the eyes. There’s no point in denying it - you’ve fallen hard for this boy and it’s breaking your heart to see him like this. “I’m so sorry if I hurt you - I didn’t mean to and honestly the only reason I was staring at you is because… I think you’re cute.” You squeeze your eyes shut, a quick intake of breath the only other sound from your mouth.

There’s a sound almost like an explosion, so loud in your ears you jump, eyes flying open. When you look around the courtyard the only remainder of Kurt is the wispy purple-blue smoke and faint smell of sulphur.


	3. Chapter 3

The little group sit in a loose circle on the grass under the beaming sun, enjoying another toasty summer's day. The sun casts a golden glow on the mansion grounds turning everything a soft, cheerful yellow.

You sit by Jubilee, listening idly as everyone chats. Your eyes flick between each member of the group - Jean, Scott, Ororo, Peter, Jubilee - and smile softly. They're all so nice, but the more time you spend with them, the more obvious it becomes that you're the odd one out. You're the newbie to the group, the one who doesn't have much in common with the others - and there's also the little fact you seem to have scared off Kurt.

"Quit sulking," Jubilee tells you, but her voice is soft, "Kurt can't avoid us forever. When he comes out of hiding, you just have to be the first to talk to him." She pulls you in for a hug, short arms wrapping loosely around your shoulders, hip bumping yours.

You pout, chest tightening at the mention of his name. "What if he hates me?"

"You think he hates you because you called him cute?"

A light blush spreads across your cheeks. Nothing good ever comes of acknowledging crushes! All you've done is make a mess of what could have been a great friendship.

"We haven't seen him in two days, Jubilee. Why else would he be avoiding us? Avoiding me?"

From his spot sprawled across the warm grass, Peter pipes up, "maybe you haven't seen him - I saw him at breakfast. I mentioned your name and he basically fainted." He laughs lightly, shaking his head. Lips curl up in a face-splitting grin, "he has it bad for you, [Y/N]."

Beside him, Ororo snorts out a laugh. She has her hair spiked today, and she runs a hand through the gelled 'hawk. "Oh yeah. Our blue friend likes you a lot. He doesn't know what to do."

Your lips curl down and you fold your arms over your chest, glancing away.

Jean turns her head and you get the impression she's been eavesdropping for a while. She leans over Scott, who's lying on his stomach, and smiles gently. "Kurt's in the kitchen right now; maybe you should talk to him."

You glance from her to Jubilee, then to Peter with his impossibly wide smile. "What if I make it worse?"

With a dramatic sigh, Jubilee waves a tiny hand toward the mansion. Her expression is mild; a soft, caring smile and kind eyes - but when she speaks, her voice is firm. "Go! You won't know unless you try. Kurt's a huge sweetie - the worst you'll get out of him is awkwardness."

That doesn't make you feel a whole lot better. You pause for a moment, biting your lower lip and wishing for all the world Jubilee wasn't staring at you so expectantly.

Before you can voice any concerns Jubilee grasps you firmly by the upper arm, slender fingers wrapping around your bicep. You squeak as she hauls you to your feet, surprise making you unable to resist.

"Okay, okay!" You let out a shaky laugh. "I'm going - but if things go sour I'm blaming you. All of you." You look pointedly at Peter and Jean. After all, they suggested this.

Jean raises a thin brow but nods. "That's fair."

With a reassuring grin Jubilee sends you on your way, ushering you toward the mansion like a mother on her kid's first day of school.

You trudge your way over, feet feeling sluggish. You can feel the group's eyes on you the entire way, right until the heavy front doors block their view.

As promised, Kurt is in the main kitchen nursing a mug of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. You watch as his large hands turn the page with surprising delicateness; oversized fingers that look so clumsy hold the book as if it's something incredibly dear to him. When the light hits the cover you understand why - it's a Bible.

He glances up, making a tiny noise of surprise as his eyes land on you.

"Hi," you say, lifting a hand to wave. No, that's stupid! Your hand drops back to your side. You smile awkwardly.

"Hello." Kurt looks ready to run - eyes downcast, long tail swishing erratically behind him. After a moment he asks, "are you here for food or…?"

Clearing your throat, you perch on the dining chair across from him. The wood is warm against your back. "No, actually - I'd really like to talk to you, if that's okay?" Two arms fold neatly on your lap, hands clasped. The other two are held stiffly by your side. It feels like your sitting down to an interview.

"[Y/N?]"

You blink, eyes widening. How long did you zone out? This is not off to a good start! "Sorry I was just uh, thinking."

Kurt looks like he wants to teleport away and never come back.

"You haven't sat with us in a while," you state, not even knowing where you're going, "and I'm pretty sure it's because of me. I'm really sorry if I did something wrong, and I don't want to make you spend lunch alone."

There's a long pause. As the seconds tick by the atmosphere becomes almost tangible, thick and awkward and embarrassing. Is he ever going to speak?

Eventually, he does. "You called me cute. No one has ever called me that. I don't like pity gestures." He's unable to meet your gaze, faintly glowing eyes focused intently on his mug. He takes a small sip, fangs glinting in the sun.

You suck in a breath, shaking your head furiously. You reach out to take his hand, try to comfort him, but he retracts it before your hands touch. Your own hand hovers for a moment before dropping onto the table with a dull thud. Oh.

"I do think you're cute," you say. Can you even salvage any of this ridiculous mess? Your heart sinks. "I'm just really not good at talking to people I'm crushing on, and I could definitely work on my tact." You clamp your mouth shut before you can ramble.

A beat of silence. Finally, "Crushing?"

Ah, language barriers - but at least he's talking! You manage a tiny smile. "I like you, Kurt. Romantically." You bite your lip. All of a sudden you want the ground to swallow you whole.

Kurt's cheeks flush purple-red beneath the downy layer of fur. "You do?"

"Yeah."

"Even though I'm… like this?"

A frown tugs at the corner of your lips. "Of course! If I didn't like the way you looked, then I wouldn't really like you at all, would I?" One hand flutters up to your face, nervously brushing hair from your eyes. "There's nothing wrong with how you look." It's killing you to see him so down on himself.

He smiles shyly, sharp teeth only just poking his bottom lip. "I think most people would disagree."

Leaning forward you cup his hand with two of yours. He doesn't flinch away this time, and you smile. "Then those people are jerks. Besides, I'm not exactly average myself. Four arms, remember?" You wiggle your two free hands with a small laugh.

He grins, razor sharp fangs poking out a little but more. Adorable!

"So, Kurt, will you go out with me?" It's a bold question but you just can't help yourself!

"Yes!" Kurt is positively beaming, but there's still that little but of hesitance as he squeezes your hand, as if he thinks you'll change your mind any second.

"Perfect!"

He holds your gaze for a moment before his eyes drift to the open door. In the hallway two kids run past, laughing loudly. "I have one thing to ask," he requests, voice so tiny you strain to understand him, "can we not tell anyone? I don't want, I mean I'd hate for people to think you're…" he trails of awkwardly, tail twitching.

"You don't want people making assumptions about us. Me?" Another hand reaches for him slowly. "I don't care about what people think, or say or do. I've had a lifetime of people saying stupid stuff and I ignore it." You give him your best reassuring smile. "But if you don't want anyone to know, no one will."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I just - I've never done this before."

"Never dated?" In all honesty, you can tell. He's just too awkward and shy - but it's so sweet.

"Never dated, or kissed anyone."

You smile gently and stand up, pushing back the chair and settling yourself on the table as close to Kurt as you can. You take his chin in your hands, gently turning his face toward you. He looks confused, but doesn't try to pull away. "In that case - permission to kiss you?"

He smiles bashfully, not quite meeting your gaze. "Yes."

You lean in, heart pounding a mile a minute. Though you're trying to keep your cool you're completely sure Kurt can feel your hands shaking. You try to ignore it as your lips meet his, gentle and slow and careful. The tip of Kurt's fang hits your lip and you run your tongue along it.

Kurt pulls away first, face red hot.

"Good first kiss?" you question with a giggle, unable to stop yourself.

He only manages a shaky nod.


	4. Chapter 4

You lie on your stomach, legs sprawled out behind you on the L shaped outside sofa. One great thing about living in a mansion is the ridiculous amount of space.

Kurt sits beside you, curled up in the corner of the sofa and half asleep. He looks so wonderful; blue-black hair a fluffy mess, bright sun hitting off his lidded eyes and making them look almost cat-like.

He catches you staring and sits up a little further, eyes wide. "What is it, [Y/N] - is something wrong?"

You give him a bright grin, leaning on your elbows so you're eye level with him. "No way. I was just admiring that sleepy expression of yours. You're a cutie."

His cheeks darken as he grins, tiny pointed teeth digging into his lower lip. "I'll never get tired of you saying that."

"Good! I'll never get tired of saying it. You, Kurt Wagner, are the best looking person in this mansion."

"Apart from you," he says with a shy smile, gaze dipping to the ground."

You grin back, heart skipping.

Before you can say anything else, a group of girls catch your eye. You recognise one - a tall, dark haired girl from your English class - and raise a hand to wave hello. Then you catch the look on her face; lips pursed, eyes lowered to you in a way clearly condescending.

You drop your hand with a scowl.

The girl's eyes land on Kurt. Full lips curl down in disgust as she whispers something to her friends. They all laugh in a chorus of mockery.

Beside you, Kurt shifts awkwardly and turns away. "Perhaps we should go inside?"

You frown, both left arms pulling him in for a loose hug. "You shouldn't let them make you feel bad. Easier said than done, I know." You sigh, side-eyeing the girls as they settle themselves at a little picnic bench. "They should learn some damn manners." Your voice is almost a shout, head tilted pointedly their was as you say it.

The girls ignore you. One looks your way for a split second, smirk on her face, before tossing her hair and turning away.

"I'm used to it," Kurt replies with a little shrug, "I'd hate to cause a fuss. You can't blame them for staring - even you did at first."

Your cheeks light up. "Only because I like you! I wasn't staring to be rude." It's not the same thing. You slouch, wondering if Kurt really did hate your staring - even if there were no bad intentions in it. "I have a physical mutation too. Barely anyone bats an eye at mine. Why is yours any worse than mine is?"

He bites his lip, yellow eyes drifting to the girls. "Yours is cool, interesting. Mine makes me look like the devil."

There's another bubble of laughter from the girls. One looks right at Kurt, eyebrows pinched together. You catch one word among the giggles - 'gross'.

You gasp softly, eyes as wide as saucers. How dare they? "Hey!" you call over, already pulling yourself to your feet. "If you have something to say, say it to our faces, assholes."

Kurt puts a gentle hand on your shoulder - so light, so hesitant you barely feel it.

It's enough to make you back off. Red hot anger burns up inside you - but your force it down. With a huff you sit back down - but it's too late.

One girl stalks over to you, hands on hips. She towers over you in her high heels, a deep scowl on her face. "I was just saying," she says, an arrogant laugh in her voice, "how it's strange that someone like you would hang out with him. "Even considering your own mutation, I thought you'd have better taste in friends."

You wince at the words, all four hands curling into fists.

"And what's your mutation?" Kurt questions, an unusual harshness in his words, "being a jerk?"

A small giggle escapes your lips and you stifle it with a cough. Go Kurt, standing up for himself!

The girl pouts, arms folding. "I'm just saying, you belong with us, not him. Here I was, about to offer you a place in our group. Your loss."

You snort, watching her leave through narrowed eyes. "Asshole," you mutter quietly, "I can't believe people are actually like that. Especially another mutant!" Reaching for Kurt, you wrap an arm around his shoulders. The hug is as much for your benefit as it is his.

"It's terrible," he confirms, "but I've dealt with it all my life. The hatred is not as bad as the fear." He leans into your hug, strong arms wrapping around your torso as he buries his head in your shoulder. A light wind blows and he shudders. "I know it's selfish because God made me who I am for a reason - but sometimes I wish I looked normal."

Two of your hands reach up to delicately run through his hair. In the short while you've been together - even if not publicly - he's opened up so much.

"I know," you tell him, pulling away from the embrace so you can look him in the eyes. They really are so beautiful. "It's not easy. It's the worst. I wish I had some big motivating speech for you, but all I can say is this: I'm here for you, and so are your friends." You smile gently, linking a hand with his.

He stares at your hand for a long time - and you know why. His, deep blue, with three fingers instead of five, looks so alien - nothing like your smaller, smooth one.

Eventually Kurt mutters a quiet "thank you". He smiles - such a shy expression it makes your heart melt.

"That's what friends are for - and datemates. Especially those."

Kurt's cheeks flush purple as he looks at you, mouth forming a small 'o'. "Are we together? Like, dating?" He looks as if you've just told him you're pregnant.

"If you want us to be," you reply with a nervous smile. Is that not what he wants? What if you're going too fast, making assumptions? What if you scare him off, or-

"I think I'd like that." Kurt cracks a small smile. "If… if you do too?"

You beam, laughing - but quickly stop yourself as you see Kurt's confused look. "Of course! I think you underestimate how much I like you, Kurt."

His grin widens. Hesitantly he leans toward you, yellow eyes questioning and full of doubt.

With a quick glance toward the girls you confirm no one is watching. Not that you care if they are - but you know Kurt isn't ready for that yet. Heart in your throat, you meet him half way, soft lips meeting his.

He loops an arm around your neck and pulls you closer, so gentle it's almost as if he's afraid to hurt you.

"Kurt, [Y/N]?" Someone says from behind you, "what are you doing?


	5. Chapter 5

ou grin at Kurt, watching his lips as he smiles back. Lying on your back in the garden, sunlight shining down on you both, you're more at peace than you've been in a long while.

Kurt blushes as he notices you staring. He averts his gaze for a moment before his smile widens and he scoots closer to you.

You always feel guilty when you stare. He's been so used to people staring out of fear or disgust - he still hasn't adjusted to the idea of someone gazing at him because he's handsome. So you always make an extra effort to remind him.

"What are you thinking about, leibling?" He leans in, breath tickling your nose.

"You, duh!" you reply with a giggle, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Sharp fangs brush your tongue as you graze over them. Leaning into hip, you wrap an arm around his slender waist to pull him even closer. As his tail curls around your arm, someone clears their throat.

You jump apart, cheeks a matching blush. You had thought you were alone, secluded enough no one was going to see you - but you were wrong. In front of you stands Scott, brows raised beneath his visor.

"This is new," he states, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

You and Kurt share a nervous glance, and you feel your cheeks lighting up even more. Oh no, this is not how you wanted everyone to find out! Neither of you were ever going to live this down.

"I, uh…" Kurt starts, but words seem to fail him and he clamps his mouth shut.

"We were going to tell you… eventually." You grimace, avoiding Scott's gaze.

He lets out a burst of laughter, running a hand through short sandy hair. "Jeez guys, relax! I'm just surprised. Well, not really - we all knew you two liked each other. I'm just surprised you plucked up the courage to actually do anything about it. Who asked who?"

You sigh, lowering your head into your lap. Could the ground please just swallow you up so you didn't have to face this?

"Oooh, I knew it? Scott what did I say? I don't need to read minds to know something was going on between you two."

You don't even look up at Jean, just bury your head deeper into your lap in an attempt to disappear.

"We didn't - I didn't - want to tell people about this." Kurt's voice is shaky, unsure."I don't want people to think differently of [Y/N] because of me." He shuffles uncomfortably, large hands clasped together nervously.

You smile gently, taking one hand in yours. The other three rest by his side as you give him a gentle hug. "And I told him I didn't care. I still don't. Besides, it's all out in the open now thanks to your spying, Scott." You say the words lightly despite the fact you're cheeks are still burning.

Scott shrugs. "Yeah, sorry."

Jean rolls her eyes, collapsing onto the picnic blanket in front of you and Kurt. She beams and ruffles Kurt's hair. "We don't think differently of [Y/N] or you for being together. If anyone has a problem with it, you know Jubilee will be on that right away." She smiles, glancing between you. "I think it's cute you two are together. Only jerks will have an issue with it."

Silently, you know a lot of people might. You and Kurt are a world apart mutation-wise - and even other mutants who preach about equality will see his blue skin and pointed teeth and make assumptions. Even your extra limbs don't compare to his physical differences.

Do you care? No. Kurt is a great friend and an even better boyfriend. Let people make all the assumptions in the world - it won't make you care for him any less.

"Anyway, people made plenty of comments about us at the start," Scott replies, settling himself beside Jean and pulling her in for a hug, "so what? Nothing's easy. You guys are a good match - a couple of jerks making snide comments won't change that."

Slowly, Kurt raises his head and smiles. "Thank you," he says, voice almost a whisper, "that means a lot to me."

You lean over and peck his cheek, brushing away thick strands of blue-black hair to do so. "Anyone says anything, I have two extra fists to punch them with." You laugh, eyes crinkling.

Kurt's eyes widen - before he realises you're joking and laughs quietly. "I don't think it will come to that," he replies.

"True. I can still threaten though, right?"

Jean and Scott share a look. "We better get to class. You going to tell the others? Jubilee and Ororo will be delighted. And Peter will probably tease you endlessly."

You glance at Kurt, smiling. "Yeah. I'll gladly endure Peter being a nuisance if it means I get to kiss Kurt in public."

He flushes, but the grin lets you know he agrees.

Scott makes pretend gagging sounds as he stands up, brushing down his jeans. "Well, Jean and I have Math. We'll see you at lunch?"

You nod, waving as the two join hands and saunter off.

Jean and Scott are a cute couple. It still gives you butterflies to know you and Kurt now share a similar relationship.

Leaning down, you nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck. Soft fur tickles your nose and you fight back a giggle, burying your face deeper.

Kurt responds by carefully running a hand through your hair, humming softly.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? Us going public I mean."

He laughs. "It's not as if we have a choice, [Y/N]."

"Yeah I know but… are you sure it's okay?"

He nods, chin resting on the top of your head. "I am. I like you [Y/N]. A lot - and I want everyone to know."

You lean up to place a kiss on his cheek, grinning from ear to ear. "Good, because I feel exactly the same."


End file.
